Love and Hate
by Summers-Sunrise
Summary: I hate Jacob black" Delilah swears. She befriends a giant wolf, little does she know that her new bestfriend and her sworn enemy is the same person. Please just read...you might like it? Rated for language and maybe future lemons.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight characters!**

**Okay let me catch you up on what's happening... This is a random story i started ages ago and just thought i would upload it.**

**It's about a troubled girl who moves to live with her four older brothers in Forks.**

**Firstly : Jacob Black DIDNT imprint on Reneesme. He did break away from the main pack before Reneesme was born. And when they left he went in wolf form for a while.**

**Secondly: There will be alot of swearing and lemons in this story... just warning you.**

**Thirdly: Jacob opened up his own Garage, along with Embry Quil Seth and Sam (occasionally the other members) that's were Tai works.**

**So yeah, i'll update based on however many people read & review.**

**Let me know =] Summer**

* * *

"You're room's upstairs D, so all the guys you try and invite over have to climb three stories" That was Rocco's lame attempt at humour.

"Wow Roc, maybe I'll just screw them down in you're room instead," I laughed when he winced.

"I see you still have a sick mind," Rocco said walking out.

I sighed and looked around my bedroom, it was small but nice. Like Rocco had said before it was once the attic. There was a big window that overlooked the front of the house, but with all this rain and clouds you couldn't see much beyond that.

I hated it already, my room, this town, and my life. I hated it all.

I unpacked the two suitcases of my belongings, I didn't really own any winter clothes so I was really lacking in that department, I would have to steal some of my new roommates.

I guess I should introduce myself.

My names Delilah Patience Grace, but everyone calls me D.

I don't have a mother and my father is a crack addict, I have just moved from the sunshine filled state of California and to a microscopic tiny ridiculous town in the state of Washington. Forks.

I loathed this town and anyone living here by choice. Who could possibly want to live in the wettest, coldest – most untouched by sun – place in the United States of America.

To make it all worse, I'm moving in with my four older brothers.

The oldest it Rocco, he is a twin and older by 2minuets.

Growing up Rocco was the parent in our house; he left school at 15 to care for all of us. But sadly as we all grew up Rocco didn't change, he still is the self appointed parent of our little fucked up family. He also doesn't know how to have fun; I don't think he has been out for years.

Next there is Rocco's twin Tai. Now Tai is the opposite to Rocco, he goes out and parties, he is what we call the 'stoner' of our family. We have quite a bit in common, he loves to surf and skateboard, he got me into those and I got him into motorbikes.

We usually get on pretty well.

In the middle is Romeo; he is the player of the family. He is smart and is the most likely to go to college, but the other thing about Romeo is he cheats and lies.

When we were growing up, before they left me, I used to watch Rome (his nickname) bring different girls home and swear his love for them. Of course they all believed him and he never got busted. He also slept with one of his teachers back home; that was another reason they left.

Lastly was my twin brother Taylor. Now Taylor was born 10minuets before me, and ever since he learnt about time, he hasn't let me forget that he was older.

Taylor was a typical boy; he loved football and baseball, cars and girls.

He always made friends with everyone. Stupid fucking blender. He could blend in with any crowd.

They are my brothers and they were the ones I was living with. I guess growing up with all males was bound to rub off on me; I could drink more than any guy I met. My hobbies were parties, drinking, surfing, skating, and cars.

And lastly I had a bad temper on me, when I get violent I cant just switch it off. I get into this rage state and it's hard to get out of.

There was a knock on my bedroom door; I turned to see Rocco taking in my little makeover on the room.

"Whoa D…you're such … a …" he struggled to find words "…boy." He finally spat out.

"Gee thanks asshole. Now what do you want?" I hissed turning back to my posters.

"They're home, come down stairs" he pulled me down all the stairs and towards the kitchen.

There they were, all standing around the small table stuffing their faces with chips, I had to admit they were all looking great. They had all gone taller, and looked as if they had huge muscles. Once they saw me all of their faces lit up.

"Dee!" Taylor squealed like a girl, and ran over and hugged me.

"Wow Taylor, you're still as girly as ever," I laughed once he released me from his tight grip.

"Hey there Delilah" Romeo said hugging me a little less intense than Taylor.

"Deeelilah! My favourite sister!" Tai crowed wrapping his huge arms around me and lifting my feet off the ground.

"Fucking hell! Put me down Shrek!" I yelled trying to squirm free.

Once my feet were safely on the ground I turned to glare at him.

"She's you're only sister" Taylor said, a little slow.

"That's not true Taylor, you're part of the family too" Romeo laughed sweetly and rubbed his back.

Taylor obviously didn't get it coz he just smiled.

"Woooow, I don't know weather to laugh or cry," I said looking at Taylor.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You…seriously didn't get that?" I was in shock, Romeo had so just told him he was a girl and Taylor didn't get it.

"Get what?" He asked looking at all of us.

"Don't even try and explain it D, it will only give him a headache" Rocco said laughing.

We all sat down for lunch and we talked about everything. About Richard (our dad) and his stupid addiction, both Romeo and me kept quiet during that one.

They told me about Forks high school and Tai said that there was a beach we could surf at whenever we wanted.

Rocco was going to Seattle in the tomorrow and staying over night, which was good because apparently we were having a party.

All of Rome, Tai and Taylor's friends were coming over for a few quiet drinks.

Rocco laid down the rules, nothing unusual just the basics…I had to cook once a week though. That should be interesting; I couldn't cook to save my life.

We all laughed and joked for a couple of hours, then they all drifted off to do different things.

I was tired so I told them I was going for a nap, instead I hung out my window and had a smoke, the cold got unbearable so I slipped into bed and tried to relax.

It didn't take long till sleep found me.


	2. Worst party

Okay so i decided to upload the second chapter at the same time...

Hope someone likes this...

* * *

I didn't wake up were I was praying I was, I woke up to the tiny wooden room, the rain pelting down outside the window.

The quiet muffled voices of my brothers downstairs, the rock music coming from the lounge. It wasn't homey; it didn't make me jump for joy. But when had I ever done that?

I climbed out of bed and pulled on an extra pair of socks, an oversized woollen sweater and headed down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head…want some bacon and eggs?" Rocco asked once I made my way into the kitchen.

"Uh sure" I sat at the counter and he handed me a plate.

Taylor wandered in topless and sat down to eat with me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked eyeing him up and down.

"Nah, you obviously are though…what's up with the scarf?"

"She can't handle the weather," Romeo said taking the seat on my other side and picking up a plate to eat.

"Fuck up. I can handle it fine," I grumbled.

"Someone's shitty…what's stuck up you-"

"Taylor…shut up!" Rocco snarled.

"I woke up to you're face" I laughed, Romeo and Rocco joined in.

Tai sprinted down the stairs, grabbed a few things then ran back up.

"What's up with spastic?" I asked.

"He heard there was good swells down in La Push, he's trying to hurry" Rocco shrugged.

Tai was flying down the stairs again and grabbing a piece of toast with nothing on it and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hey Tai … can I come?" I called out.

"Uh not right now D! Maybe tomorrow…I'm meeting Jake and the boy's," he said running out the door.

"Oh and I'll pick up the booze…have a nice trip Coco!" (Coco was our nickname for Rocco.)

"Asshole" I sighed, once I heard his van take off.

"Who does he meet?" I asked after we had finished breakfast.

"Jacob Black and Embry and Quil, sometimes Seth…" Romeo answered.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob grew up in La Push, he went a little crazy a few years ago and disappeared but now he's back. Him and Tai are really close, Ta works at his garage down in La Push."

I didn't like him already… I knew I would hate him.

"He sounds like a dick" I said sitting down and flicking through the T.V

"You'll meet him tonight. Trust me once you see him you wont think he's a dick"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; every single girl has had a crush on him!" Rome laughed.

"We'll see," I laughed.

Rocco left not long after 11…

Taylor and Rome started cleaning the house and locking all the breakables in my room (my room was the only one with a lock) Tai got home just before 5 with enough alcohol to last a life time.

Taylor and Rome were about to state their claim when Tai stopped them then turned to me.

"Okay D, claim what you want" He said smiling and gesturing to the table of alcohol.

I instantly grabbed the only bottle of Jim Beam.

They all laughed and I grinned.

"Okay everyone's coming around 8… the house ready?" Tai asked

"Yeap" Taylor smirked

"Music?"

"Check"

"Breakables?"

"Locked up safe and tight"

"Sweet, well that's all" Tai said impressed.

"Oh one more thing…" I said slowly stepping towards the stairs.

"Shot gun first shower!"

Before they had time to react I was speeding up the stairs…

"NO!" Romeo screamed banging on the door a second after I slammed it.

"Oh calm down pretty boy! I wont take long" I laughed and turned the water on and jumped in.

The bathroom doesn't have a lock so the only way to stop them coming in is to be naked. I had a quick shower and shaved my legs…

As soon as I stepped out of the shower the door flew open.

"Rome, I could have been naked!" I tried to sound angry but his expression was hilarious.

"Get out you bitch!" he snarled.

I went up to my room and flicked through the cloths…

I knew I wasn't going to dress up… what was the point in putting in an effort. This was Forks Washington! Who the hell am I planning on meeting here?

I through on my black skinny jeans and a white Singlet, it sat a little short but I had absolutely nothing else, besides I was drinking so I wouldn't feel the cold.

I slipped on my black knee high boots and lay on my bed.

The music was pumping downstairs; it must be later than 8 because voices were becoming louder.

I ran over to my dresser and took my bottle of Jim Beam and started drinking.

I had a few smokes then my door was flung open.

"Why the fuck are you drinking up here for? Come downstairs there's so many people here!" Romeo grabbed my arm and shoved me down the stairs.

There was a pretty big crowd; I pushed my way through everyone, ignoring the glares some girls gave me.

"D! Come here!" I heard Taylor yell, I tried to turn in the opposite direction but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Guy's this is my baby sister Delilah" Taylor smiled huge.

A group of guys eyes me up and down, making me feel like a piece of meat.

"D, this is Johnny, Steven, Chris and Mitch"

I noticed a girl pointing at me and whispering to her friends… I walked past them and to my excitement she stopped me.

"Excuse me… who are you?" this girl had a real attitude problem, I'm sure I could help her with that.

"Who the fuck are you?" I smiled.

"I seen you walk out of the bedroom upstairs with my best friends boy friend…" I was thrilled that I was going to get a fight but then I noticed Tai, he was waving me over.

"…Did you hear what I said?" the annoying girl said.

"What?"

"Back off from Romeo or I will make you"

"Okay princess, I'll fight you later" I said moving past her towards where I last saw Tai.

When I got there I noticed a group of guys sitting with their backs to me… it was pretty easy to pick up on their conversation.

"Yeah I heard their sister has just moved in" One of the boys said.

"Yeah…she's apparently really fucked up"

"What you mean?"

"Oh Tai said that her mother hung herself and she was the one that found her, and three of her mates killed themselves, and now their dad's a crack addict."

I stood there frozen, but blazing with rage.

"A couple of the guys said she's pretty hot"

"Still with all that baggage, she'll be useless"

I grabbed a bottle on the floor and smashed it over the middle guys head, he was no doubt the biggest and when he stood up he was so tall.

But I didn't back down I glared at him, the tears were going to come soon, stupid fucking tear ducks.

"What the fuck?" he snarled slowly turning around.

"You fucking moronic piece of shit!" I said in an even tone.

But his eye widened once he saw me, he looked at me in adoration. However that didn't stop me, I continued to glare at him…

"You giant stupid butt muncher! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! So fuck you… go fuck a duck!" I tried to shove him but he didn't budge, his eyes did light up when I touched him.

Freak!

"D? What's going on?" Tai wrapped an arm around me, restraining, but I shoved him away.

"What the fuck" he proclaimed.

"Piss off Tai! You and you're fucking big mouth! Just leave me the fuck alone!" to my amazement the party was still going, not everyone had noticed.

I slipped out the front door and grabbed two bottles of wine in the process.

I skulled one back and had just popped the next one open when someone sat down next to me.

"D? Are you okay?" Romeo asked putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I sang.

"What happened before?" he mumbled, his words were slurred just like mine.

"Tai opened his mouth and blabbed to people about mom and dad" I sighed.

"Why'd you bottle Jacob though?" he asked snorting.

"He was being an asshole" But before he could say anything that annoying girl was right in front of me.

"Oi bitch, I told you! Stay away from Trish's man!" She yelled attracting all the attention of the people outside.

Romeo stood up and pulled me with him.

"Piss off Olivia" he snarled.

"You're wasting time on this slut?!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare call her a-" But I cut him off.

"It's okay Rome…" I tapped his cheek and moved in front of him, face to face with the girl.

"Back off…"

"You back off from a taken man!" she retorted.

"Make me!" I smirked.

She slapped me across the face, I'm not sure if it was the coldness or the alcohol that stopped it from hurting. But I lunged at her, tackling her to the wet ground and laying punches to her stomach and head. The cow pulled my hair and bit my shoulder… what a bitch.

I did however land one good punch to her left eye, she would have a black eye tomorrow, and then I was ripped from the ground and restrained by someone huge and someone really warm.

Olivia's little group of friends ran to her side and started calling shit out; I was way to worked up to not yell stuff back.

Then Romeo Taylor and Tai were in front of me.

"What the fuck did you call my sister?" Tai yelled, causing everyone to stop and look.

"What?" the Olivia girl whispered.

"This is my sister Delilah! The one you attacked" Romeo moved to my side and glared at the group of girls.

"Get the fuck away from our house…and none of you come back!" Tai yelled.

"Except you Marie!" Taylor yelled then winked.

"Jake you can put her down now…" Tai said.

I turned to see the gigantic asshole standing behind me; he was the one who pulled me off the girl, who I let hold me all that time?

If I didn't have my boots on and if he wasn't already leaning down slightly I wouldn't of reached but I clenched my hand and snapped it forward, connecting with his jaw.

It hurt my hand so much but the crack was satisfying enough. I turned away and stomped into the house.

Jacob Black… I hated Jacob Black more than anything in this world!


	3. Finding something i didnt expect

Disclaimer: do not own Twilight Characters. Property of S.M

Sorry to change the name and summary... i didnt really know where i want this story to go.

Thanks for the two reviews... this chapter goes out to you both:

MiSSYMiSSz

EME94

* * *

Jacobs Point Of View.

"Jake bro, you came" Tai crowed when we pushed our way through the front door, there was so many people here, already.

"Yeah we dragged him out by his hair" Quil said clapping me on the back.

"Come get something to drink…plenty of girls here Embry" Tai wagged his eyebrows at Em. I noticed Tai waving someone over, but I didn't feel like turning around.

"Oh shit! Anna's here…I have to go" Tai jumped to his feet and ran off, leaving Embry Seth Quil and I.

"So what's the party for?" I grumbled.

"Some girl" Embry shrugged.

"Yeah I heard their sister moved in" Seth suddenly joined in.

"Yeah but apparently she's really fucked up" Quil snorted.

Whoa that's really harsh, but hey … Tai told me about her screwed up childhood.

"What do you mean?" Seth sounded just as appalled.

"Oh Tai said that her mother hung herself and she was the one that found her, and three of her mates killed themselves, and now their dad's a crack addict." I said.

"A couple of guys said she's pretty hot" Embry smiled.

"But with all that baggage she'll be useless" Quil grinned at Embry.

Then something smashed over my head with a force, it hurt a little but not enough to make me rub it.

I stood up, my hands trembling-with anger, "What the fuck" I snarled turning around to kill whoever it was.

Then I saw her… an angel.

She reminded me so much of someone, her build, her hair but her eyes were different, the strange way they swam with emotions.

The colour was like nothing I had ever seen; they were a piercing green.

"You fucking moronic piece of shit!" her voice was just as beautiful as she was.

I stood and marvelled at her stunning face.

"You giant stupid butt muncher! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! So fuck you… go fuck a duck!" I couldn't understand why she was screaming at me, had I done something wrong? I would spend my life trying to make it up to her. She was looking at me angrily, glaring but still she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen; no one compared.

Then she reached out and touched me – well, tried to shove me – but there was definitely a connection, and I know she felt it as well.

"D? What's going on?" Tai came over and put an arm around her shoulders.

A growl escaped my lips but they both didn't notice.

Then she shoved his arm away, she was pretty strong for a girl her size.

"What the fuck" he proclaimed.

"Piss off Tai! You and you're fucking big mouth! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

She turned around and stomped off through the crowd.

That's when it all made sense…

She was his sister… Delilah.

That was why she smashed a bottle over my head; she had heard us boys talking about her. All the horrible things I had said, along with Quil.

I suddenly felt sick, my stomach twisted and my heart thumped loudly.

I was about to follow her when someone took my arm.

"Leave her Jake…" It was Seth, I shrugged his arm off and tried to step forward after her.

"No Jacob, you've done enough! Leave her" Tai said glaring at me.

She had disappeared out the front door. Quil and Embry pulled me out the back door and into the trees.

"Dude…did you just imprint?" Quil asked.

"I need to see her…tell her I'm sorry"

"You cant Jake, she's really pissed off. Give her time to cool off" Embry said.

I leant against a tree and closed my eyes; her face and voice were in my head.

'_You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!'_ she had said.

It was true, I didn't know her. But I did want to get to know her… more than anything.

"Is it just me or does she remind you of someone…I mean her looks," Quil said.

"Yeah man, I saw it too…Kinda freaky"

"Who?" I asked confused. Delilah did look familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"You really didn't notice?" Embry asked amazed.

"She's like an exact replica, except the eyes of course" Quil mused.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan" Embry whispered.

The lips, the face, the build. She was like a twin of Bella except with longer hair and her eyes.

That's when I heard it - over the base of the music, the yelling and talking of drunken teens - I heard a nasty shrill voice bellow.

"FIGHT!"

Quil and Embry started to follow the mass of teens running around to the front of the house. I reluctantly followed, and then I saw it…

My angel straddling a girl and throwing punches at her… in the instant that my world stopped the girl underneath her pulled her hair and bit her shoulder.

Delilah let out a pained gasp, that's when I barged through the growing horde.

As I pulled Delilah up she took one last swing with her left fist and planted it on the girls left eye, it made a loud clapping noise, but I snatched her back and had to restrain her.

It felt right having her in my arms, and to my utter amazement she didn't struggle (too much.) The girl still on the ground was dragged backwards by her group of friends, who started yelling shit at Delilah, if I wasn't enjoying her touch so much I would of gone over there and thrown them off a cliff.

Then Tai, Romeo and Taylor were in front of us…

"What the fuck did you call my sister?" Tai roared; the crowd instantly went silent. Obviously they didn't know about the Grace's latest and best member.

"What?" the one who was fighting gasped.

"This is my sister Delilah! The one you attacked" Romeo said and moved closer to us.

"Get the fuck away from our house…and none of you come back!" Tai said with so much authority and conviction that I wouldn't imagine anyone crossing him.

Taylor called something out but I wasn't paying attention, Tai was walking to us.

"Jake you can put her down now…" He touched my arm.

I wanted to protest and say _'No thanks, I think I'll just hold onto her forever, if you don't mind'_ but something told me he wouldn't really like that.

I relaxed my arms and she was out of my embrace in an instantaneously.

She looked at me in wonder then her eyes flashed and turned into anger… her hand clenched and I knew what she was going to do, so I leant down a tiny bit.

Her arm swung back and connected with my jaw, it didn't hurt but it would of hurt her. She then spun around and fled into the house.

I stayed at the party for a while, I begged Taylor to go and ask her to come out, but she had locked her door and refused to open it.

Eventually the party died down, people had either left or were sprawled out somewhere to sleep.

Embry was with some girl, Quil left just after the fight; he was babysitting Claire tomorrow. And well Seth was…somewhere.

I walked out the back of the house and into the forest. It was there that I phased.

Ever since Bella leaving I felt a lot more comfortable in wolf form. Especially when I was upset of angry, it was easier being a wolf than being a human.

I went for a little run then decided to turn back and find my clothes.

I was nearing the house when a song caught my attention.

It was a girl singing, and not just any girl, it was my angel singing.

I stayed covered in the trees but I looked up to see her sitting out her window, a bottle of wine in her hand and a smoke in the other, on her lap was a big bag of chips.

She had her eyes closed and she sung a beautiful melody.

I was mesmerized by her voice, I stepped out of the trees into the moonlight and sat down and watched and listened.

The song was sweet, then it morphed into a slow sad song, I'm sure my heart melted.

The singing ended and I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and raised them up to her; she was watching me intently.

"Uh hi… I didn't know I had an audience" she finally spoke, I was relieved, she didn't run away and hide.

I barked a laugh, she did jump at that so I whimpered.

"Hi, I'm Delilah… I guess I cant ask you you're name." She smiled down and my heart must of inflated 20X its normal size.

"Oh are you hungry puppy?" she put her bottle down and shoved her hand into the bag, then threw a chip down to me.

I caught it in my mouth and swallowed it hole.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes" she took a handful this time and threw them down to me.

"Looks like we're gonna need more chips" she said once the bag was empty.

I continued to stare at her, commanding myself to remember every angle of her face.

"You're not gonna eat me are you?" she whispered.

I shook my head back and forth.

"You understand me?" She gasped.

I now nodded my head.

"Wow…either I'm really drunk or you're like a super freaky mutant werewolf thing" My eyes flashed to hers once she said 'werewolf' she wasn't far off base.

"I'm going with drunk," she laughed to herself.

I barked a laugh with her also.

"Well at least I have one friend in this god forsaken place" She sighed.

"You know, there is so much I need to do. Like find a job and try and convince my brothers that I'm fine to move out. Ha! Like they'll listen to me" She was rambling now, but it was undoubtedly the most attractive rambling I've ever heard.

"Okay wolfie, it was nice to meet you…But I need to go to bed before I fall out the window" She slid backwards and swung her legs inside.

I let out a little yap (I used to laugh at Seth for making those noises) and she smiled.

"Can you come back tomorrow night? Same time?"

I stared at her in wonder, was she really asking me to met her tomorrow? A huge giant monster?

"Or not" she mumbled.

I yelped and whined until she looked back at me, I then nodded my massive head.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow" She beamed.

"Goodnight" then closed the window.

I ran back to the trees and went for a big run, there was no way I could go home and relax after that!

Once I calmed a little down I phased then went back home. I had moved to a house near my dads, Paul and Rebecca were still living there, so I volunteered to move out.

Sleep finally found me and I only slept for 4 hours when my alarm woke me.

I jumped out of bed eager and pulled on my work gear, taking the rabbit and speeding to work.

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?" Tai and Sam both asked.

"Uh, I co-own the business and well I'm working" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah we know that" Tai rolled his eyes.

"What we meant to ask is … what are you doing here so Early?" Sam rephrased.

"Oh, Uh… nothing. Couldn't sleep" I smiled and walked over to one of the cars and got working.

It felt like years but finally lunch came and all of us went out the back to eat.

Tai sat next to me just as I planned.

"So how's the hangover?" I asked

"I never get hangovers," Tai laughed.

"So tell me what happened last night?" Sam cut in.

"Oh well my sister got in a fight" Tai laughed.

"And smashed a bottle over Jacobs head" Embry added.

"What?" Sam smirked.

Embry Quil and Tai filled him in on the bottle and the girl fight. Embry finished with " Jake imprinted" Sam grinned at me and Tai just ignored us, he was used to us speaking in codes.

"So what's you're sister up too?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's just at home, she's trying to find a job" That seemed to entertain him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well Delilah's not really good with … manners. She's a little rough around the edges" he chuckled.

"You mean she has knives for edges," Embry snorted.

"…That girl puts Leah to shame"

"Why doesn't she work here?" I mumbled fixing my eyes on my food.

"What? She doesn't know anything about cars," Tai answered.

"Although she knows heaps about motorcycles," he added.

"As the receptionist" I quickly said.

"We've been looking for someone who fits in with us guys…we can give her a shot," Sam thought aloud.

"You sure you want her anywhere near you Jake? I mean she did smash a bottle over you're head" Tai asked.

"Of course. Bring her in tomorrow," I said standing up and heading back to the garage.

**D.P.O.V**

Once I got up, the house was spotless. Romeo was shuffling things around and Taylor was lying on the couch watching some wrestling. I grabbed a few pop tarts and heated them up then made my way to the couch and fell into it.

"Who's on?" I asked lazily.

"Undertaker and Mankind" he answered in a half dead tone.

We stayed like that the whole afternoon, Romeo joined us and we decided the couches weren't comfy so we dragged a couple of mattresses off Tai and Rocco's bed and lay on them watching different things.

I wanted to keep watching wrestling but the two barstards wanted to watch some stupid cartoons.

"You're such a fucking spastic," Taylor mumbled while I got off the floor and walked away.

"Oh ouch that hurt so much." I laughed.

Tai burst through the door, with too much energy, it was scary and annoying. I hate people that are all happy and bubbly… why was Tai that person today?

"Tell me I'm the best!" he said running to me.

"You're the best at being a fruit loop" I replied.

"Okay, well I'm a fruit-loop that just scored you a job" he crowed.

"What?"

"I got you a job at the garage…Its not great pay but you wont have to go back to school" he said grinning, I couldn't help it, a smile broke out on my face.

"Oh hey look guys…it know how to smile!" Taylor said pointing at me.

"Shut up asshole," I scolded.

"So?" Tai asked bouncing.

"I'll take it…anything's better than school"

"Great so you meet the guys tomorrow!" he smiled.

"Oh sweet! Thank you so much Tai… I owe you"

"Yeah you can cook dinner tonight" He said and walked up the stairs.

"Shit!" I moaned. I really just wanted to go back to bed.

The front door opened and in stepped Rocco.

"I come bearing gifts," he said holding up 3 boxes of pizza.

"Rocco, you're a lifesaver!" We all ate then Rocco told us of his trip. Sadly Taylor and Rome brought up last nights drama. Fucking traitors.

But Tai thankfully changed the subject to my job offer.

"That reminds me D. You have to be ready to leave at 8:30" Tai gave me a hard look.

"In that case, I'm having a shower then going to bed. Goodnight" I wander up the stairs, the hot water felt so nice that I turned it off and decided to run a bath instead.

I stayed in there for hours, eventually Romeo annoyed me enough that I got out and went to my room. I glanced around at the mess on the floor near the window and suddenly a flood of memories came to me.

A wolf. He was watching me; I fed him chips.

I glanced at the clock, nearly midnight. Then I peeked out the window, unsure if I was going insane or not. Apparently I wasn't because outside was the same huge brown wolf, sitting in exactly the same place as I remembered.

His eyes lit up when he saw me, I jumped backwards and decided I should get dressed first.

Once I was dressed I peered out the window, and he was still there. I was relieved and slightly scared.

Slowly I opened the window and leaned out.

"Hello" I whispered, the giant wolf dipped his giant head.

"So…you came back" I smiled.

It sounded like a low rumbling came from his chest.

"Well I'm glad you did too" I relaxed a little.

"I wish you could talk, then our conversations wouldn't sound so lop sided." I laughed and swung my legs out the window.

"You're not going to eat me?" I had to ask.

He shook his massive head, side to side.

"That's good, I don't reckon I'd taste that nice" A whine rose up and it made me giggle. Wow, I was getting on with an animal than I had with any humans for years.

"You're really easy to talk to…"

"I know I'm going to call you … coco" he barked – I always imagined it was a laugh, whenever he did that.

"Are you even a boy?" I asked, it was more to myself but he nodded his head.

The conversation lasted over an hour, this was the best time I had, had in years.

I really liked Coco, even if he was a wild animal. I trusted him.

* * *

SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES...


	4. How the hell did this happen!

**Disclaimer: i regret to inform you that i do not own an of the Twilight characters. They are all property of S.M**

* * *

D.P.O.V

"Delilah! For fuck sakes you said you would be ready!" Tai's voice broke into my pleasant dreamless sleep.

"Piss off" I grumbled rolling over.

"Get the fuck up! We're gonna be late"

"Man! I'm tired…" I groaned when he whacked my head. I continued to ignore him.

Then he ripped the blankets off me, "Boy you're so lucky I was cold last night!" I growled.

"I'm serious D! If you aren't downstairs in 2minuets, you loose the job" He said storming out of the room.

"And you'll be going to school!" he yelled walking down the stairs.

I lay in bed for a while "1MINUET DELILAH!" Tai yelled from downstairs.

"She's so not gonna make it!" I heard Taylor's voice.

"10Bucks says she does" Romeo's voice.

"You're on, she's still in bed" Taylor laughed.

"30 FUCKING SECOND!" Tai yelled.

I jumped out of bed pulled on my jeans; a shirt and jacket then shoved my boots on.

"10 seconds!" Tai bellowed as I walked down the stairs tying my hair back.

"Pay up" Romeo laughed.

"You took you're time!" Tai glared.

"Oh pull you're thumb out of you're ass Tai…" I hissed shoving past him and out the front door.

"Have a good day at work!" Rocco called.

We dropped Tai and Taylor at Forks high school, and then we started down to La Push.

"So what's my job description?" I asked.

"You're the receptionist. Answer phones, book clients and handle the register" he glanced back at me through the mirrors.

"You think you can handle that?" Tai asked once I didn't answer.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard" I laughed.

"You know what will happen if you loose this job eh"

"Yeah…back to school" I sighed.

"So you know what you have to do?"

"Well obviously" I rolled my eyes.

"Good coz I have a feeling its gonna be a little harder than you thought" I was about to ask what he meant but we were pulling up to a small garage.

"Here we go…" He jumped out of the van and started towards the office part.

"Guys we're here!" Tai called out.

I noticed all the cars they had, one's that were being worked on and ones that were waiting. Tai pulled me through a door out the back, which went out to another garage; it too was filled with cars.

That's when I saw them, a group of oversized gigantic boys…or men. They all had similar features, the hair and skin colour.

One face stood out, his face. The face of the boy I swore to hate for the rest of my life. Jacob Black.

My hands clenched into tight fists and I glared at him.

"Guy's this is my little sister Delilah" Tai said once we were in front of the group of boys.

"Why don't you all introduce yourself?" Tai said.

A tall and muscular boy, but lanky compared to the others, stepped forward and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater…Welcome aboard" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. His hand was warm; it felt nice.

"Hey I'm Sam Uley…nice to meet you," another one said.

"Hey I'm Quil"

"Hi I'm Embry…"

"Hey I'm Jared"

All such strange names…

"Hey, I believe I haven't introduced myself…my names Jacob Black" He held out his hand, I so badly wanted to cut his hand off but I really needed this job.

I put my hand in his and shook it.

"Drop dead" I said low enough for only him to hear, but all the guys snickered.

"So who's in charge here?" I asked once the introductions were over.

"No one really…" Seth answered.

"Okay, who owns the business?" I rephrased.

"Oh Jacob mostly but Sam has shares" Quil answered.

Oh well this day just gets fucking better. Not only do I have to work with this jackass I now have to be nice to him, and he holds my fate in his stupid oversized hands.

"Lets show you you're new desk" Sam said taking us back out the front.

Wow, it was actually pretty well kept.

"Jake and Seth cleaned up last night," Tai said.

They explained about the log book and that was all really, I knew how to work a register and the computer.

The first few customers came in, they were all nice so I wasn't in danger of snapping at any of them, and I knew Sam was watching from the door behind me, but I didn't acknowledge him.

The morning passed and besides the odd phone call I was bored. The boys would come in and have a conversation, everyone but Jacob, thank god.

"Hey! How's it going?" Seth bounded into the room for the second time.

"Uh good…busy, busy" I shuffled papers, pretending I was busy.

"No need to lie, its been dead this morning" he laughed.

"What you working on out there?" I asked, I was interested in two cycles I seen out the back.

"Just Jacobs Volkswagen"

"You guys need a change in music," I said once the same song came over the speakers.

"What's wrong with this?" Seth looked hurt.

"Ha! After 3 hours of listening to it, I think I'm going to have to accidentally break the stereo," I laughed loudly.

I started to spin around on my seat until my surroundings were blurs of colour.

"Whoooooa" I said once Seth stopped me suddenly, sending me to fly off the seat and landing on the floor.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" he ran over and helped me up; I just laughed.

"Seth! Get you're butt back in here!" Someone bellowed, with one last check if I was okay Seth ran back out.

Finally 12:30 came, I was starving, I hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Can I go to lunch?" I whispered to Tai.

"Uh yeah, as long as you're back before 1:30."

I took my jacket and bag then walked down the street. The shop wasn't far away; we had passed it on the way here.

The guys were nice; I got on with them really well; most likely because I grew up with boys. This job wasn't too bad.

I made it to the small shop and brought a pie, chips and a bottle of coke, I sat outside the store and ate my food in record time.

I looked at my phone it was only 12:45 I had ages, and I really didn't want to head back yet. I lit up a smoke and watched the cars slowly pass by.

"Hey" I turned to see no other than Jacob Black walking over.

"Fuck off" I sighed.

"That's not very nice, I came to apologize" he grinned.

Damn it! I hated to admit it (even in my head) but he was undoubtedly the sexiest one out of them all. But that didn't make me like him; in fact I'm sure it made me hate him even more.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to accept," I said taking a long drag.

"You shouldn't smoke," he said gently. I couldn't help it… I hated people that told me what to do, so I turned my body around to face him.

"Who are you, to tell me what the fuck to do?" I snarled.

"You're boss" I was surprised when he said it; wow…didn't know he had it in him.

"Whatever" I got to my feet and started to walk back to the garage.

"What would it take for you to quit?" He was next to me in an instant.

"For you to fuck off and leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"Okay…I'll back off and leave you alone but you have to do something for me first" he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Don't touch me you oversized pumpkin head!" I growled.

"Pumpkin head? Really?" he grinned.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again"

"Anyway…you never answered my question"

"What do I have to do?" I started walking again, really fast, but he kept up easily.

"Go on a date with me" That caught me off guard, I lost my stepping and I stumbled a step. He took a hold of my waist and pulled me up before I face planted into the ground.

"Don't touch me!" I squirmed out of his hands.

"You were falling," he sounded upset. Good!

"Because of you!"

"Well what do you say?"

"No" I hissed.

"Just one measly date and if you still want me too, I'll leave you alone and never talk to you again" That was awfully tempting, but I didn't want to go on a date with Jacob Black. I hated him.

We were back at the garage now, I walked inside put my jacket and bag away, made a hot cocoa and sat at me desk. He was leaning against the counter smirking.

"So?" he asked once I sipped my drink.

"So what?"

"What about our negotiation?"

"Lets me get this straight…you want me to quit smoking if I go out on a date with you?"

"No you quit smoking, I take you on a date and after that date if you still want me to leave you alone…" he shrugged "You get you're wish"

It was a really good offer; I could get this freak-show off my case once and for all.

"Before I agree…I have one more condition," I said holding my hand up.

"Name it"

"It has to be tonight…so then you can leave me alone tomorrow" I smirked.

"You seem so sure you wont enjoy yourself," he laughed.

"I'm positive you wont be talking to me tomorrow"

"We have a deal then?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Deal" I shook his hand.

"Great…I'll pick you up at 6," he said grinning and walking out of the room.

"What? But I only finish at 5:30!" I yelled.

He didn't come back, but I did catch him watching me through the windows.

What an asshole…if he wasn't my boss I would have put him up for assault.

The afternoon was worse than the morning, I worked through the afternoon break; the boys seemed to come and go whenever they felt like it.

The Jared guy left for three hours then returned wearing the biggest grin I ever saw.

"Hello Delilah. Nice day?" he said still keeping the smile.

"Where'd you get too?" I asked.

"You seriously don't want to know D" Tai said leaning against my desk, but I really did. "Yeah I do" I was dying of boredom; I needed something, anything!

"It involves his fiancée Kim" Seth suddenly was standing next to Tai.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well they like to … catch up regularly" a new guy said walking through the front door.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked trying to push Tai and the guys out of the way.

They all burst out laughing… it seemed to be aimed at me.

"Well at least she's good at her job," the new guy said.

"Paul this is my sister Delilah, Delilah this is Paul he works here" Tai said.

"Nice to meet you miss, I came to pick up my car," he laughed loudly.

"Pick this butt muncher!" I hissed hurling my empty mug at his head. To my happiness it hit his head with a loud THWACK, but he caught it before it had a chance to smash to the ground.

"Shit D what's you're fucking problem?" Tai grabbed my arm.

"Piss off" I growled.

"Nah it's okay Tai, she didn't even hurt me…" Paul chuckled.

"You sure man? I can make her write a formal apology?" Tai was being serious.

"Nah no need, she's as soft as a kitten" he winked again.

I was about to stand up but Tai pushed me back down.

"Stay in you're fucking seat if you want to keep this job" he growled.

I sat down and glared at Paul, as they all walked out talking.

I was about to go and get another drink when Tai's voice came from the next room.

"Hey! I didn't say you could get up! Sit you're ass back down!"

I sat down and glared at the empty computer screen, I could hear their conversation in the kitchen.

"She's so much like Leah…in attitude" I recognised Seth's voice.

"Yeah but she looks identical to Bella" Paul's voice now.

"Who are these two people?" Tai asked confused.

"Leah's my sister…she's a little…angry," Seth answered.

"No angry doesn't do her justice…she's a complete bitch" Paul again.

"Paul shut it!" Sam this time.

"Okay who's the other girl?" Tai asked.

"Isabella Swan. She was the girl that Jacob loved but she ran off with a bloodsu-" Embry suddenly stopped "She ran off with another guy, left Jacob heartbroken. That's why he ran away" Quil finished.

So that was why Jacob was staring at me with those love-filled-eyes. He was seeing me as this Bella girl, that probably should of made me relieved but it didn't. I was angry, because a tiny, miniature part of my head was hoping and thinking that he could like me, for me.

_Ha! I should have known; I was designed to live a sad life then die an old bitter old lady. _

"Where is Jake?" I think it was Sam that asked.

He had gone? But I didn't see him leave. Where had he gone?

"He has a date tonight…its his first one since Bella. Should be interesting" Embry laughed.

"Who's the lucky girl? He could have any girl in La Push and Forks" Tai said.

"You're sister" Quil snorted.

"What?"

"They have this weird deal, ask her," Paul said.

"Delilah come here!" Tai yelled.

"I can't I've been ordered to stay on my seat under any circumstance" I called back.

"Hurry the hell up" he was angry. Fantastic.

I walked through to the kitchen, where they were all sitting around eating.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Care to tell me why you're going on a date with my friend?" he glared back.

"It's a deal we made" I clarified.

"Explain"

"I go on one date with him and afterwards if I still hate him then he will leave me alone. If he leaves me alone I quit smoking." I shrugged.

"You're going to quit smoking?" Tai asked incredulously.

"If he leaves me alone"

"What if you don't want him to leave you alone," Paul asked.

"That's not going to happen… I guarantee it"

"Still, I reckon you'll cave" Paul said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nah I think she will make it" Seth said

"20bucks?" Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Deal" Seth grinned.

Then they all had bets; even Tai had a bet. He thought I would cave in. Ha! So far it was Embry and Seth against all of them.

"I put 50bucks saying that I make it" I smiled.

"5Obucks? Really?" Jared looked amazed.

"No actually. A weeks pay" I smile.

"You're on little girl," Paul said.

"You haven't been officially offered the position" Sam gave me a serious look.

"Whatever I have the money"

"I'm joking Delilah, of course you have the job," he laughed.

The phone rang at my desk "Hurry along…answer our phone" Paul chuckled as I ran past him.

"Kiss my ass, dickhead"

I made it to the phone "Hello La Push garage" I answered.

"You finish work early today…" A husky voice said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on don't act like you don't know who I am," He said. I knew who it was but I thought I might have some fun.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number" I then hung up the phone.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3 RING, RING, RING, RING!

"Hello La Push Garage" I could barely contain my laughter.

"Now that wasn't very nice," He said

"I'm sorry but I do think you have the wrong number…Goodbye"

"Wait Delil-" but I hung up the phone again and broke into uncontrollable laughing fits.

RING, RING, RING, RING.

"Hello Mrs Matthews speaking" I said in a fake voice.

"Uh who is this?" he asked.

"Mrs Matthews…who is this?"

"Uh fuck!" then he hung up.

I was rolling around on the floor now, my ribs ached, I hadn't laughed so much since Romeo decided he was going to run away and live with Michael Jackson. Seth walked into the room wondering what was so funny.

_RING, RING, RING,_

"D? Are you going to get that?" he asked.

"No can you please?" I smiled.

He picked up the phone "Hello La Push motors" he grumbled, I jumped to my feet and put my ear to the other side of the phone.

"Seth? What the fuck? Where is Delilah?" he was angry.

"I'M NOT HERE!" I mouthed.

"Uh she's gone" Seth sucked at lying.

"Where?" Jacob yelled.

"Uh…oh no she's here" he handed me the phone.

"Seth? What the hell?" I gasped when he did.

"Sorry" he mouthed then ran from the room.

"Hello La Push Garage"

"Delilah…"

"Sorry wrong number" I interrupted.

"Don't you dare hang up!" I heard him yell.

"Or what? You're going to cancel the date?" I snickered.

"I'm serious Delilah, hang up that phone one more time and I will…" he trailed off.

"Oh hey Jacob, what does a truck reversing sound like?" I asked

"What?"

I hung up the phone and laughed.

It was 5:00, only half an hour. Jacob was probably off crying somewhere so I guessed our date was cancelled.

"Have fun D" Tai walked past grinning.

"Fun doing what?" I asked.

"Jacob's waiting outside for you" he said gesturing to a huge truck parked out the front.

"No, its not till 6" I said glancing at the clock.

"Oh for god sakes D, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back," Tai reminded.

Huh, he had a point. Besides I was meeting my friend to night…Coco.

I took my jacket and bag, let down my hair, then walked over to the truck and got in.

He didn't even say hello, we both sat in complete silence the only sound was the snarl of the motor.

It surprised me when he pulled onto a dirt road and continued down it for what felt like hours. I was bouncing around in the seat like a damn jackhammer.

How did I get from hating Jacob Black to working with him and now going on a date with him? That was a lot of things to happen in one day…imagine what I could do with seven.

I saw him looking over at me a couple of times, but otherwise he didn't say a word.

We made it to the end of the road, the only thing here were trees.

He got out of the truck and walked around and opened my door.

He then walked to the back of the truck and pulled out a huge bag, and started towards the trees. He walked through them and I quickly followed, there was a break in the trees ahead, I could see it.

Then I stepped into a tiny pasture, it was beautiful. Wild flowers and green grass, the sky seemed to open up straight above it revealing the darkening blue.

I was aware of Jacob watching my reaction to this magical place; it was breathtaking.

I noticed a blanket and basket already set up in the middle of the meadow.

He walked over and sat down, his back to me. I went over and joined him.

He wouldn't look at me now, and he wasn't speaking…it was driving me insane.

"Fucking hell! Can you say something" I cracked, a smile played on his lips but he didn't look up or speak. He handed me a drink or juice.

"So this is my punishment? You're silence,"

The sky was darkening now but it still looked remarkable, there were no stars in the sky and the moon was out.

He handed me a pie, the same brand that I ate earlier today.

"Okay I give up…please speak!" I said after another 20minuets.

He raised an eyebrow "Please Jacob" I sighed.

"That was all you had to say" he smiled.

"You're such an ass," I mumbled.

"And you're unbelievably stubborn."

I lay down on my back and watched the sky; Jacob lay on his side but propped up on his elbow.

"You like it here?" he asked

"Its nice, really peaceful" I said looking over to see him staring at me with the 'loving' eyes.

* * *

Boring?


	5. I'm a royal screw up

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight characters**

* * *

"Can you stop that?" I groaned.

"Stop what?" he snapped out of his trance.

"The googly-eye-thing…it's creepy" I pretended to shudder.

"What eye thing?"

"When you stare at me with those lovey-dovey eyes" I whispered.

"Oh"

"Yeah, so just stop"

"What if I cant though?" he asked.

"What?"

"What if I can't stop looking at you like that?"

"Then find a way too" I growled.

"It's not that easy"

"I think it is"

"You don't see what I see"

"What's that?" I asked angry.

"You really want to know?" he sat up.

"Tell me"

I kept my eyes on the moon, it was pale white and it reminded me of my friend.

I wonder if he was around?

"I see confidence and fear, but most of all I see beauty" he finally answered.

I narrowed my eyes at the sky.

"You're full of shit," I whispered.

"See that right there, the hate and anger you have vented up inside you," he pointed at me.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about," my breathing was starting to get heavy.

"Why wont you talk to me?" he asked softly.

"Talk to you? The first time I ever met you, you were totally ripping me out. Why the fuck would I tell you anything?" I snarled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you then…I hadn't seen you" he leant forward and stroked my hand. That sent me over the edge; I leaped to my feet and look fiercely at him.

"You didn't see me…you only like me now because I remind you of Isabella Swan! That's the only reason you have an interest in me…" Every time I have an elevated emotion, tears automatically start to flow, sadly that included my anger.

"I don't see Bella when I look at you…I see you" he said softly.

"You're a sucky liar" I crossed my arms tightly around my chest.

"Sit down Delilah…we wont talk about it anymore" he patted the blanket.

"No, I want to go home"

"You can't, the dates not finished…"

"We ate and talked, what else is there to do?" I asked.

"No we ate and you yelled, there's still desert" He reached into the massive backpack and pulled out a big box of donuts.

"You want one?"

"No. I want to go"

"Why?"

"Because I'm meeting someone," I blurted out without thinking.

A grin broke out across his face "Anyone I know?"

"Ha! I highly doubt it" I said and sat back down.

"You couldn't possibly know that, I know everyone" he pushed the box of donuts over, and I grabbed one.

"I can say I'm 99.9% sure you don't know this friend"

"Does he have a name?"

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't say Cocoa so I said the first name that came to my head.

"Jay"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Jay? That's new"

"You don't know him," I laughed.

" What's he like?"

"Huge, like gigantic…and very…quiet" I concluded.

"What do you two get up too?"

"I talk, he listens. Sometimes I sing…he's my best friend." I stared up at the moon again, wishing my wolf friend were here.

"Can you sing for me?" Jacob asked looking up at me through his big black lashes.

Whoa, I'm sure my heart just skipped a beat. _Oh Shit Delilah! Snap the heck out of it!_

"No…and don't ask again, I wont change my mind."

We sat in silence; he finished all the donuts then started packing everything up.

While he was cleaning, I pulled out some gum and popped some bubbles, I loved chewing gum, it always annoyed people but sadly Jacob didn't complain once.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded.

Somehow he knew how to get back to the car…he shoved the backpack in the back of the truck. I was still staring up at the sky; I hadn't seen the stars in years, loving how they sparkled. Suddenly Jacob was standing right in front of me; he was looking up at the stars also, my back was pushing against the truck. His heat was powerful, so intense it felt like it was rolling off his chest and collapsing on me.

He dropped his eyes to mine… I tried to look away but sadly he had some unknown lock on me.

My hands started trembling, he raised his hand slowly to my face and stroked along my cheek down my jaw then across my lips.

Then he leant in _NO! NO! NO! No freaking way!_ I could feel myself pull closer to him, a part of me wanted to kiss him, but it was wrong and I knew that.

"Don't even think about it" it was mostly to me but he pulled back an inch.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"Because, it would be wrong, on more levels than one," _Since when did I care about morals?_ Why did I even want to kiss this giant baboon? Must be hormones, or the lack of sun…it's making me loopy.

"How would it be wrong?" His breath smelt so nice, like mint.

"You would be thinking of Bella…" he started to protest "Okay…scratch that last one. Because you will be expecting more but it won't mean anything to me" I shrugged.

"I think it will mean something to you" he shrugged also.

"I know it wont" He grinned "Let me know"

Then his lips were on mine, his tongue plunged into my mouth and danced, swirling around and getting a response out of my own. One of his hands held my jaw and his other hand reached around to the small of my back and pulled me forward.

The kiss started to get heated; his mouth became urgent on mine. His tongue whirled around and his hand found the skin on my back, his hands were so hot I shuddered at the touch.

One part of my brain (the one I called hormones) was yelling at me to take my top off or start unzipping his pants.

The sane part of my brain was yelling at me to push him off and throw a rock at his head.

I did neither, but I was kissing him back, and my hands were resting on his very sculpted chest.

Finally I pulled away gasping for air, his lips trailed across my jaw.

"Verdict?" he said his teeth grazing my earlobe, causing another shudder to pass through me.

"Jury's out" I managed to gasp out.

Then he pulled back leaving me to lean against the truck, I knew what he was trying to do, he wanted me to admit I wanted more; then possibly make me beg. _Haha! Good luck to that buddy!_

"You okay?" he grinned.

"Of course I am" my voice broke twice. _Damn it!_

I pulled myself to stand up and I had to admit, my knees were shaky.

I hopped in to the passenger's side and slammed my door.

I was angry now, angry that I had kissed him, but not only that but _he _kissed _me, _and _he _ended the kiss. Therefore _he _was in control, and judging by the size of the grin he was wearing, he knew it.

Just like the drive there, the drive back was silent. Although in my head I was cussing him out…

He pulled up to the house and smiled.

"I had a good time…I don't know if you did" Damn him and that sexy smirk.

"Thanks" I got out of the truck and walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Goodnight Lilah!" he called then took off down the road.

I got inside and of course the freaks were waiting.

"How did it go?"

"What happened?"

"Did you hurt him again?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Are you dating him now?"

"Holy shit I thought you hated Jake"

"I told you D, every girl has a crush on Jake"

Their voices were getting higher and louder.

I walked over to the table, dumped my bag and jacket and picked at the pasta Rocco must have cooked. Their beady little eyes watched me the whole time.

Finally the interrogations stopped and they all shut up.

"You guys finished?" I asked.

"Pleassee tell us what happened" Tai pleaded.

"Man you guys sound worse than a bunch of thirteen year old school girls" I said walking to the kitchen.

"Tell us or I'll ring Jacob up" Tai threatened.

"He took me to dinner, we had a pie then donuts" I said.

"That's not very romantic" Romeo looked appalled.

"It wasn't supposed to be romantic," I snapped.

"Did he kiss you" Taylor asked eagerly.

My face reddened and they all started whooping and hollering.

"Oh great I'm surrounded by morons" I sighed, clomping up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rocco called out.

"Bed. I don't want you're freakish ways to rub off on me" I called out.

"Well don't invite Jacob over…I'd hate for him to fall out you're window" Tai called.

I slammed my door, got my pyjamas on, opened my window and sat out it with my guitar; I figured I could play until my friend came.

I loved to write music, there was this one song I had been working on, but no matter what I couldn't find the right words.

That was until tonight. When Jacob had kissed me, the tuned was flowing through my head. I started to strum the melody…then the words poured out.

J.P.O.V

I was already in wolf form; I was sitting in the trees under her window.

She opened it and sat down accompanied with a guitar.

I was about to move out into the open but curiosity took over, I wanted to hear her sing again. She had a voice of an angel.

She strummed the tune; it was a slow song. Her voice started low but clear.

_I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marvelling and passing time  
Wondering what to do with daylight  
Until I can make you mine  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want_  
_  
_Tears were tumbling out my eyes and rolling down my russet fur.

I've been thinking of changing my mind  
It never stays the same for long  
But of all the things I know for sure  
You're the only certain one  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want

I've been counting up all my wrongs  
One sorry for each star  
See I'd apologise my way to you  
If the heavens stretched that far  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want

The song was beautiful, magical.

I stepped out into the moonlight and she smiled.

"You were listening weren't you?" she gently scolded.

I nodded and sat down.

"Did you like it?" she said sarcastically. I whined tried to sing the tune. She laughed.

"Why don't you leave the singing to me?"

I nodded my head again.

I really wish she knew it was me she was talking to. How could she speak to a giant wolf but not me as a human?

"Hey…can I ask a favour?" I nodded my head again.

"Can I…uh…come meet you?"

What?! I was seriously considering her mental stability, what sort of person in their right mind would want to meet a humongous monster?

"You won't eat me?" she asked.

I shook my head and she smiled again.

"Kay, wait there" She went and grabbed something. She came back to the window with a jacket over top of her pyjamas.

Then she did something that freaked me out so much I nearly had a heart attack.

She started climbing out her window and down the side of her house.

I jumped to my feet, trying to figure out how I was going to catch her with my paws.

In the moments of my panicking she jumped to the ground landing lightly on her feet.

"TA-DA!" she sang, turning around.

There was silence as we both looked at each other, my guess was she didn't realise how big I really was from upstairs.

Then I took a step closer but she stepped back, she was scared.

I lay on the ground and rolled onto my back making her giggle.

If I lay in this unthreatening position, maybe she could come over when she was ready.

Then I felt it, her hand stroking the fur on my belly.

It started softly with one hand then she stepped closer and bother her hands explored the fur, probably the heat and the feel of it.

"Sit up" she said, and I instantly rolling over so now she could stroke my neck.

A loud chuckle escaped her and I turned to see what was making her laugh, I whined a little.

"Oh calm down you big baby…I was just imagining you in a circus. I mean you can already do roll over" She roared into a laughing fit.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her ribs, and it actually made her laugh even more; she was ticklish.

"Okay wolf…you can stop now" she gasped.

I rested my head on her leg and she resumed her stroking the fur on my neck, pulling her fingers through it. I couldn't help but do the purring noise thing. I always laughed when one of the Pack would do it, but right now I needed to express the pure paradise I was in.

"So…I have a name for you," She said softly.

I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Jay. I think it fits you perfectly," she mumbled.

I barked a laugh.

I knew the paradise would end and reality would set in, and this reality came in the form of rain.

It started pelting down, Delilah didn't jump to her feet instantly, instead she pouted up at the sky and held my fur tighter.

"Why do you have to ruin everything!" She whispered at the cloud filled sky.

I nudged her side, trying to make her get up.

"No, I'm not letting the _weather _decide what I do tonight! I am staying," her hand went back to stroking my fur, but we were both completely drenched; the only difference was that I couldn't feel the cold and she could.

I nudged her again but this time a little harder.

"No! I already told you…I'm staying. And not _you _or the _rain_ are going to make me go." She folded her arms tightly around her chest and glared at me.

So I stood up and being very, _very _careful, I used my teeth and gently tugged her up.

"Hey! Let me go!" She tried to reach me but she couldn't.

"Jay…put me down this instant or I'll never speak to you again." I let out a light growl and continued towards the front of the house.

"Wait!" she whispered.

"Take me to my window, I'll climb up. Please" she said gently. I had stopped walking but I wasn't going to let her climb up a 3 storeys.

"Jay, you can give me a boost up, can't ya? And I promise I've climbed in higher windows" I huffed out a sigh and I felt and saw her shudder at the heat from my breath.

"Please" she whispered.

I turned around and walked back to her window, there I let her jacket go and I lay on the ground, waiting for her to climb on my back.

"No looking up my dress Jay," she laughed sarcasm dripping from her voice.

_If you were wearing a dress I would!_

Then she stepped onto my back and grabbed two handfuls of fur.

"Okay super wolf, take me up, up and away!" she sang in a hushed tone.

I got to my feet and she grabbed onto a pipe and pulled herself up the rest of the way, and finally through her window.

She peeked her head out once she did and grinned.

"Thanks Jay…I'll see you tomorrow?" She whispered.

I nodded my head and barked a laugh.

She smiled again then shut the window.

I didn't run for long that night. I went straight home and lay in bed. It wasn't until an hour later that I heard howling in the distance. It was a warning and a signal… there was only one thing that would have them all chorusing for us to come.

Leeches.

* * *

I think i might end this soon, getting bored of it kind of.


End file.
